


Not a Single Drop

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Maids, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Uniforms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Claude is working himself too hard. Byleth has the perfect plan to distract him. She does look rather good in a maid's uniform after all.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 13
Kudos: 318





	Not a Single Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [art piece momo](https://twitter.com/momosinner/status/1196810064524263424) posted a few days ago, because there was no way I wasn't going to write for that.

The quiet click of the door shutting grabbed Claude’s attention, just enough for him to glance up and see black skirts. A maid, probably sent by Byleth or Nader. He supposed he had missed a few meals at this point, but there were so many important things he had to take care of.

Porcelain clinked against silver as the maid set down two trays beside him, one laden with snacks, the other with tea. He could smell the scent of pine and cinnamon wafting toward him, and as tempting as it was, Claude waved it away. “Put it on the table over there, please. I’m afraid there’s not really a lot of space on my desk at this moment.”

There was a ‘hrumph’ of displeasure, a most unservant like noise if he’d ever heard one. The tray of tea was grabbed once more, Claude’s eyes following it up to see just who decided it was appropriate to give him such an attitude. His mouth dropped open at the sight of his wife all dolled up in a pretty maid’s uniform.

Byleth glared down at him, looking none too pleased with his response as she balanced the tray. In her hands it looked more like a weapon than anything else. But Claude’s eyes were drawn to the tightness of the fabric over her chest, emphasizing his wife’s large breasts. With difficulty his gaze swept down, lingering over the apron tied tight around her hips, to the skirts he knew would look so good shoved up out of his way. She even had that white frilly little headband on to keep her hair in place! (It was too adorable, and had Hilda’s signature cuteness all over it.) His mind was filled with all too inappropriate ideas of all the things he wanted to do with Byleth while she wore that uniform.

“You’ll just let it go cold,” Byleth accused. 

She turned, and Claude reacted before she could even take a full step. His legs came up, trapping her between them as he locked his ankles together. Byleth stumbled, the tray almost falling out of her grasp as she fought to regain balance. Claude pulling her back toward him was really not helping. To be fair, he wasn’t exactly trying to help at the moment.

“You know,” he drawled as he stood, “that’s really not the way a servant should talk to their lord, now is it?” He felt her shiver in his arms as his breath teased over her ear. His hands were on her hips, drawing up lengths of that skirt to throw over her hips. He grinned wickedly when he saw she had nothing on underneath. The majority of the time, Claude hated falling prey to another’s scheme. This time was not one of them.

Byleth drew in a sharp breath, the teapot rattling against the tray for a brief moment betraying how her hands shook. But Byleth was nothing if not resilient. She moved, repositioning herself ever so slightly to give her back her footing. “Forgive me, my lord,” Byleth pleaded in a tone that at any other time would have Claude laughing. “My worry for you clouded my scenes.”

Claude hummed, rubbing circles against her hips with his thumbs as he almost absentmindedly grinded against her. His pants were already uncomfortably tight, but that just made it more enjoyable. Byleth was the only one that could do this to him. 

“Be that as it may,” he purred, pausing to nip at her ear, “such disrespect cannot go unpunished. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, my lord,” Byleth whispered, unable to hide the anticipation in her voice.

The teapot rattled once more as Claude undid his pants, shoving the fabric out of the way until he could rest his cock against her ass. He placed a hand on her stomach, pulling her close, as the other slid down her thigh. If he were not about to punish her, he would have ripped his gloves off long ago to feel that soft flesh against his own. 

Byleth let out a surprised gasp when Claude suddenly repositioned himself, thrusting between her thighs. Claude bit his lip to hold back his own moan as his cock rubbed against her folds, relishing how wet she already was for him. 

The teapot rattled louder this time.

“Not a single drop, or you’ll be punished,” Claude promised her, thrusting between her thighs once again.

“You’re already punishing me,” Byleth pointed out, quite too much cheek in her voice for Claude’s liking. Still, he could only watch with a grin as the tray slid from Byleth’s hands, her fingertips pushing it out of her grasp. The whole thing shattered on the floor, spilling tea and causing porcelain pieces to skid across the floor. “Oops.”

“Right then.” Claude wrapped his arms around Byleth waist, holding tight as he sank back into his chair, bringing Byleth down with him. “Seems you need a bit more training, so let’s get right to it."

Claude shoving her skirts away once more was the only warning Byleth had before Claude sank a finger inside her. She gasped and squirmed, her back arching as she tried to press more of herself against his hand. Claude raised his other hand to her breasts, kneading them through the fabric of her uniform as he kissed and nipped at what skin he could reach along her neck. The uniform’s high neckline kept him from reaching those spots he would usually go to to make Byleth fall apart in his hands, but it in this case it served his interest as she tried to tilt her head to the side, seeking to give him access to more skin. But the collar clung to her neck, Claude’s lips so close to where she wanted them, pulling back every time he reached the edge of the stiff material. 

He watched her carefully, listening to every little noise she made. Another finger joined the first, and then another, his thumb pressing against her clit. Her hips bucked, slick coating Claude’s glove as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Claude wasted no time, he had brought Byleth pleasure with his fingers many times before, and she was lost against his onslaught. 

He waited for it, that breathless little gasp she always made right before she came, before he removed his fingers. His hands dropped away from her completely, and Byleth’s eyes flew open, annoyance tainting those light green eyes.

“Ah, ah,” Claude tisked at her, waving a finger in front of her face, showing off the leather of his glove glistening with her pleasure. “This is a punishment, remember? Now, since you were so kind to point out that I need to eat,” he said with a pointed look at the plate of snacks, “I find that I am rather hungry after all.”

“I brought pastries, my lord,” Byleth said in the small voice that did not fit her at all, but that made Claude’s blood run hot with desire, looking up at him through her lashes.

“I think we both know that’s not what I want to eat right now.” He grinned down at her like a pleased cat. “On the desk, my dear.”

Byleth stood on shaky legs, flipping up her skirts as she sat on top of Claude’s desk, uncaring about the documents they would surely ruin. Claude really should have cared about them, the represented hours of work, but Byleth had a very good way of rearranging his priorities. She pulled the fabric of the uniform up to her hips with one hand, a pretty blush on her cheeks as she spread herself with the other. 

Claude licked his lips at his wife on display before him, which only caused her blush to deepen. “Very nice,” he praised. “I am definitely looking forward to this meal.” He leaned in to kiss along her thighs, Byleth gasping softly above him. 

Just before he reached her pussy, Claude brought his head back up, wringing a disappointed moan from his wife. “Shh, one small thing first,” he assured her, undoing his cravat as he spoke. He took both of Byleth’s arms and guided them behind her back, tying her wrist up with the cravat. “I know how much you enjoy pulling my hair when I do this,” Claude pointed out. “I think it best if you just relax and let me do all the work this time.”

The blush that had started to die on her cheeks flared back to life. But there was a defiance in her eyes, eagerness to continue. “If you say so, my lord,” she said softly, voice laced with so much desire it was like a lance through him.

Oh, he was not letting her get away with that. Claude leaned down, placing a kiss against Byleth clit before he dove in. His tongue entered her, earning him a strangled moan. He could picture Byleth throwing her head back and biting her lip. If he wasn’t so preoccupied he would have lifted his head to enjoy the sight. Byleth’s hips bucked awkwardly, her arms tied behind her throwing her off balance. Claude rested his hands on her waist, holding her in place as he moaned against her.

Stars above, she tasted divine. Her desire coated his tongue and chin as he drove in deeper, seeking more. Claude lifted her legs, hooking them over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to reach more of her. Byleth’s moans came quick and breathless, desperate after being worked up once already. A particularly loud cry left her lips when Claude’s thumb rubbed against her clit. She was close now, so close. Claude gave one last flick of his tongue inside her before pulling away.

Byleth’s cry of pleasure turned into a mixture of outrage and disbelief. Claude only laughed, standing to place a quick kiss against her lips. When he pulled away, Byleth’s tongue poked out to lap up her own desire he left there. Stars, but that was a beautiful sight.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” Claude asked. He guided her legs around his hips, and Byleth quickly locked her ankles together, trapping him within the circle of her thighs, a reverse of when Claude had trapped her earlier. He lined his cock up with her pussy, and forced himself to wait for her answer.

“Yes, my lord. Please.” Her legs squeezed around him, trying to force him closer, but Claude held his ground. “Please,” she begged again, staring up at him with those eager green eyes he loved so much.

“You’re not going to drop more trays and cause a mess across my office floor?” he asked, hands running up her thighs. He made a quick note to see if she would be willing to add more knee high socks to her wardrobe, because damn her legs looked so good in them. 

“No, my lord.”

“No more back talking?” Claude leaned in, the words breathed against her lips.

Byleth shook her head, eyes locked on his lips, silently begging them to touch her. 

Claude clicked his tongue, and shook his own head, mimicking her motion. “Use your voice, my love. You sound so pretty when you’re breathless like this.”

“No more back talking,” Byleth promised, eyes flashing mischievously as she added, “while in uniform.”

“Well, I’m just going to have to make sure that’s all you have to wear from now on then.” 

Claude gripped her hips, holding on tightly as he thrust into Byleth’s tight heat. She threw her head back, crying in pleasure and relief as he filled her. “My lord!” Claude set a punishing pace, unable to hold back after denying himself for so long. Byleth did not complain. He had to place a hand at her back as Byleth lost herself to pleasure, leaning back dangerously when she arched her back. Claude swooped down, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss as he fucked her relentlessly. She was impossibly hot, clenching tightly around him, chasing away all of Claude’s thoughts beyond how wonderful she felt. 

That breathless little gasp left her, a hitch in her breath warning Claude a second before she came undone around him. Claude moaned loudly, burying his face against her shoulder as he managed a few more unsteady thrusts before spilling himself inside her.

He laid Byleth down against the desk, watching her chest rise and fall with each heavy breath. He moaned again as he pulled out of her, hating those loss of her heat surrounding him, and leaned against the desk beside her so he could bask in her warmth pressed against his side. 

“Hey,” Claude said, voice still somewhat uneven after his orgasm, as he ran his fingers down between her breasts. “If I rip this, do you think you can get a hold of another one? Because I really want to rip this right here.” He traced back up between her breasts, imagining the fabric giving way beneath his hands and her breasts spilling out. It was a very wonderful imagining, and Claude _very_ much wanted to make it a reality.

Byleth rolled her eyes at him, wiggling awkwardly before she managed to free her hands from his cravat and bring them out from behind her back. Claude pouted at that. He rather liked Byleth tied up from time to time.

“Claude, I make no promises on what I will and won’t do for you until after you take care of yourself. Open your mouth,” she ordered.

Claude raised his eyebrows, grinning at her before he complied. A second later, a large piece of cake was being shoved into his open mouth. He couldn’t help but laugh even as he chewed, licking frosting off of Byleth’s fingers when they lingered against his lips. He was surprised the tray of snacks managed to stay on his desk through all their activities. 

“All right, all right,” he relented. “But if I eat, then do I get to rip the uniform?”

Byleth sat up, brushing out the skirts and hiding her legs once more. Claude pouted at that, glaring at the skirts as if doing so would once more reveal Byleth’s toned legs to him. “And take a nap.”

Claude gave her a deadpanned look. “Byleth, there’s a lot to do. Doesn’t exactly leave me much time for a nap _and_ more sex.”

“Well, I’m going to eat, and then I’m going to bed. You can either join me, or you can stay here all night.” She looked at him levelly, making Claude’s heart beat faster. Warning bells went off inside his head at whatever was coming next. “If you decided to stay here, then you’ll miss your chance to curl up with me tonight.”

“Noooooo!” Claude whined, immediately shoving away from the desk. “Threatening sex is one thing, By! But threatening snuggle time is just a low blow!”

Her features softened as she leaned in, quickly kissing the tip of his nose. “If that’s what I have to do to get you to take care of yourself, then that’s what I’ll do. You’re working yourself ragged over this, my love. Let me take care of you tonight.”

Claude sighed, leaning into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Byleth answered back, her voice laced with the words in a way that Claude could never distrust them. “Now, eat.”

Whatever Claude’s answer, it was cut off as Byleth shoved another pastry in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people really like sub Claude, but damn if I'm not weak for him getting worked up and wanting to let a little dominance show.


End file.
